


It Was Only a Kiss, How Did it End Up Like This

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh! Just kiss already and put me out of my misery.” Stiles said dramatically.</p><p>He knew what would happen next. They would both duck their heads and blush and grumble shut up at him. Derek might throw the dishtowel he had in his hand currently. Scott might spray him with the hose he had if he was feeling particularly feisty.</p><p>They didn’t though. They both looked at him and then each other (So they were having telepathic conversations too now apparently. Great). Then Derek pressed Scott against the sink, ducked his head down and kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Kiss, How Did it End Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written McHaleinski in a bit and this popped in my head. Strangely enough this fic was inspired by an episode of Khloe & Lamar (don't ask). Title taken from "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers

Scott looked up and smiled when he smelled the familiar scent of Derek and saw him walking up the stairs of the darkened movie theater with a large tub of popcorn.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Scott said to him once he had reached where he and Stiles were sitting.

“The woman in front of me was very specific about exactly how much butter she wanted on her popcorn.” Derek told him and handed him the large box of Snickers bites he was carrying, “Here got you this.”

Scott beamed at him, “Thanks! I literally just ate the last one a minute ago.” The alpha was a bit of a chocoholic and Snickers were his favorite.

“You always do.” Derek smiled at him.

Stiles took the moment to gasp slightly and they both turned to him. He had his hand over his mouth with his eyes dramatically widened, “That…is so sweet.” He said in a quivering voice, “Scott give your hubby a kiss for being so considerate.”

“Shut up.” They grumbled at the same time.

Derek made sure to bump Stiles’ knee harder than necessary as he walked by to sit on Scott’s other side and smiled at Stiles’ indignant exclamation. But honestly he was used to this by now. Since he and Scott had gone from distrustful, sometimes reluctant allies to actual friends Stiles had been making comments like this.

Like calling Derek Scott’s hubby and Scott Derek’s sweetheart. The beta had (finally) learned to shrug these things off. It was Stiles being Stiles and he just dealt with it.

 

Scott understood that he and Derek had gotten really close as of late. Especially with Allison and Isaac leaving for Paris with no definite plans to come back to Beacon Hills.

So it was natural that with Derek being the only werewolf left in his pack they had gotten closer. And Scott had always been an affectionate person, his werewolf status had only magnified that. As Derek’s comfort with him had increased so had their physicality.

So it was no surprise that they touched a little more but Scott didn’t think it was excessive. He especially didn’t think it warranted all of Stiles’ little comments and stunts. (He even had a talk with him to make sure it wasn’t misplaced jealousy of some sort. Stiles assured him it wasn’t. He wasn’t lying).

Like asking if he should leave the room so they can bone properly. Or the time when they were all at dinner and Scott had noticed that it had been two years since he had been a werewolf and met Derek. Stiles had loudly announced that it was Scott and Derek’s two year anniversary. They had to sit through an awkward three-minute medley of “Endlessly,” “L is for the way you look at me,” and “At Last” with both Derek and Scott rivaling each other on who could turn the most red.

 

They didn’t see it. But Stiles did.

How during pack meetings they gravitated towards each other. How Derek looked at Scott like he was made of constellations. The way Scott practically beamed with pride when he talked about Derek.

Scott had always been physically affectionate. Stiles hadn’t realized Derek was too until he stopped angrily slamming people into walls and instead laid soft hands on Scott’s hip. Or leaned into the hugs Scott gave him.

Derek showed up their games now. He cheered loudest when Scott scored. He got into heated yelling matches with referees about unfair calls.

Scott made it his duty to make sure Derek was happy. He invited him over for dinner almost every night. He bought him random gifts because they “reminded” him of Derek.

These two were obviously in love even if they couldn’t see it. It was Stiles’ duty to point it out. Besides now that he knew that Derek was capable of blushing it had become his life mission to make his cheeks redden as much as possible. Especially publicly.

And honestly, Scott and Derek didn’t want to admit it, but their having to sit through a medley of love songs dedicated to them was fucking hilarious.

(Even if Derek made him run a full three minutes behind his Jeep before he let him get in).

 

They were all in the kitchen cleaning up after a pack meeting which really meant pizza and sodas at Derek’s newly-renovated loft (courtesy of Scott) while they marathoned different movies everyone brought over.

It seemed like the mystical creatures lured in by the Nemeton had decided to give the McCall pack a break because senior year had been noticeably and appreciatively monster free.

After watching Resident Evil 1-3 everyone had decided to pack it in. Lydia, Kira, and Malia had left ten minutes ago. Scott had volunteered to help Derek clean up and Stiles had reluctantly agreed also (Scott was his ride. Roscoe was in the shop… _again_ ).

Stiles was sweeping the rest of the crumbs into the garbage when he turned to his right at the sound of giggling.

 _Derek’s_ giggling. Derek who was trying (not very hard) to dodge the spray of water Scott was sending his way.

Stiles rolled his eyes. _In love idiots_.

“Ugh! Just kiss already and put me out of my misery.” Stiles said dramatically.

He knew what would happen next. They would both duck their heads and blush and grumble shut up at him. Derek might throw the dishtowel he had in his hand currently. Scott might spray him with the hose he had if he was feeling particularly feisty.

They didn’t though. They both looked at him and then each other ( _So they were having telepathic conversations too now apparently. Great_ ). Then Derek pressed Scott against the sink, ducked his head down and kissed him.

Really kissed him. Stiles gaped. He couldn’t do much else at the moment. He hadn’t expected this. Had never thought in a million years that these two would actually call his bluff and kiss. He didn’t expect it to be so… _hot_.

He felt a familiar stirring in his belly watching Derek press every part of his body against Scott’s as he swiped his tongue back and forth across Scott’s bottom lip. The alpha had a tight grip on his beta’s hips and Stiles could see the pink of his tongue as it chased Derek’s.

 _Fuck_.

They hadn’t planned this. Not really. Derek remembered Scott saying offhand that Stiles would probably stop all his smart ass comments if he and Derek actually called his bluff and just made out in front of him.

They had laughed themselves silly thinking about the way his eyes would widen. How he would be unable to close his mouth properly.

It wasn’t so funny now. Scott’s body felt so warm and good and right pressed up against him. The alpha moaned and Derek wanted more of that noise. More of Scott digging into his hips. More of Scott’s tongue. Scott’s tongue in his mouth licking into every inch of it.

 _Jesus Christ_.

Scott was glad for Derek pressed against him ( _Fuck Derek was_ pressed _against him_ ) because he was pretty sure his knees were buckling.

He hadn’t foreseen this when he and Derek locked eyes a minute ago. This was meant to finally shut Stiles up for once. To have something to make _him_ uncomfortable for once.

But then Derek kissed him and Scott wanted him to never stop. Never stop holding them this close. Derek’s tongue swiped against his bottom lip and Scott let out a moan and spread his legs a little. Just enough for Derek to fit his knee there and rub.

 _Holy Shit_.

They pulled apart when the second moan registered and they realized it hadn’t come from either of them. Derek was momentarily dazed by how red and swollen Scott’s lips were at the moment.

“Fuck.”

They turned to look at Stiles. His eyes _were_ wide. And he couldn’t close his mouth properly. But that may have had to do with the fact that the frantic way with which he was rubbing himself over his pants was keeping him from doing so.

“Fuck.” He repeated, “S-sorry. I’ll just…um I’ll just…”

They reached for him at the same time. He actually wasn’t that far away. Just close enough for Scott to wrap a hand around his wrist and Derek to fist at the hem of his shirt and tug. He collided into their side jostling them for a minute.

Then Scott crushed their lips together and Derek went for his neck sucking on a pulse point that made Stiles shudder. When they pulled away all three were out of breath.

Scott was the first to speak, “We’re not doing this in the kitchen.”

They decided the living room was perfect. Clothes came off on the way and by the time they dropped onto the large black couch they were already naked.

Derek made it to the couch first and pulled Scott into his lap to face away from him. He mouthed at the back of Scott’s neck while the alpha arched his back and rolled his hips against his crotch.

Stiles watched fascinated for a few moments. Honestly he could probably get off just watching them. Instead he stumbled forward and straddled Scott taking his bottom lip in his mouth and sucking. Participating was so much better. He broke away from Scott to lean over his shoulder and kiss Derek for the first time that night. The roughness of his beard made Stiles moan into his mouth and jerk his hips forward into Scott.

The alpha was feeling overwhelmed. Stiles’ dick was beside his: hard and leaking and rutting while Derek’s fit between his ass cheeks pressing against his hole threatening to undo him.

“Fuck.” Scott moaned out when Stiles reached down and wrapped a large hand around the both of them and started to pump.

Watching Scott fall apart had just become Stiles’ favorite thing. The alpha had his hands intertwined behind Stiles’ neck, forehead pressed against his while he thrust upward, obscenities streaming out of his mouth. Stiles was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and he was so, so close. He looked past Scott to Derek who gave him a small smile before surging forward and kissing him open-mouthed and hungry and desperate. It did Stiles in. He stroked harder and faster thrusting into his closed tight fist and against Scott’s cock. His orgasm hit him hard. Stiles bit down on Derek’s bottom lip as he spilled all over his fist back bowed and his hand still stroking.

Scott came about two seconds after Stiles. He turned his head and mouthed at his best friend’s neck while the other stroked his orgasm from him and Derek moved against him.

Derek held tight onto Scott’s hips while he sped up his movements fucking faster and harder into the warm heat between Scott’s cheeks. He breathed in when Stiles bit down on his lips and was taken over the edge when Scott clenched down on his dick. He kept moving until every last drop of his climax had spilled.

They lay in a tangled messy heap for a while.

Surprisingly it was Derek who spoke first, “If all you wanted was a threesome Stiles…you could’ve just said so.”

This time it was Stiles’ turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
